


Misunderstandings are Born of Miscommunication

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Silly, blind!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: OrThe one where Kenobi is blind and no one remembers to tell the clones.





	Misunderstandings are Born of Miscommunication

Misunderstandings are Born of Miscommunication  
Or  
The one where Kenobi is blind and no one remembers to tell the clones.

 

Cody wasn’t exactly nervous, he wasn’t a shiny anymore after all, but this would be his first assignment as commander, and that certainly warranted…caution. He simply hoped the Jedi he was about to work under for what was likely to be the rest of his life turned out to be okay, or at least bearable. 

“C’mon, Cody”, Rex grinned, shouldering him to knock him from his fretting, “it’ll be fine! I heard General Kenobi and General Skywalker are two of the best!”

Cody peered at the clone beside him, not fooled in the least by his apparent bravado, “Yeah, Rex, that’s why I’m worried.”

Shrugging, Rex came to attention as the two Jedi finally walked into the room.

From what Cody had found in the data logs, these two generals apparently worked together for nearly all their missions, which was a relief. Cody was glad for the possibility to continue to work and live alongside Rex, even if he was impulsive and hard-headed. It was always good to be able to adjust to new situations alongside a familiar face… both figuratively and literally.

“Alright, which one of you is most by-the-book?”

General Skywalker folded his arms across his chest as the two clones hesitated at the unexpected question. Cody noted the scar on the man’s face. It had seemed smaller on the holos he’d studied.

Rex pointed gingerly at Cody, clearing his voice before he spoke, “Well, that would be Cody, sir.”

“Great, great. And what’s your name?”

“Rex, sir!”

“Great, then you’re with me. C’mon!”

As the taller man turned on his heel and strode out of the room, Rex shot a fleeting, questioning glance towards Cody before jogging off to catch up with his new general.

Cody could only shrug. This was definitely not the regulation way to pick a commanding officer.  
General Kenobi chuckled, shaking his head with a long-suffering sigh, before turning to fully face Cody, “Don’t mind Anakin, he’s just… enthusiastic.”

The smooth Coruscantian accent caught Cody by surprise. He hadn’t been able to distinguish it in the holos, but that was nothing compared to the man’s eyes. Light blue, so light they were almost entirely white, caught him in a friendly gaze. The holos were never that close up on his face…

“Ah, well sir, then they should get along well. Rex is, uh…enthusiastic too”, Cody smiled tentatively.

The Jedi laughed, placing a hand on Cody’s shoulder as he led them from the room, “In that case my friend, I’m afraid we have our work cut out for us.”

If it weren’t for the wry smile on the general’s face, Cody would be unnerved. The man’s eyes seemed to see so much more than just his face.

But, maybe that was just a Jedi thing. They could read minds, after all. Hopefully, whatever General Kenobi found, he’d like it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Sir, here are the orders from command.”

Holding out the holo for Kenobi, Cody waited patiently for his general to turn from his current task with Rex. Only, the pad was snatched from his hand by General Skywalker who strolled past him with a groan, eyes roving the screen.

“Master, they’re sending us on another escort!”

With a smile, Kenobi patted the taller man on the shoulder, “Well, we do have one of the best pilots in the Republic. What did you expect?”

Pacified by the praise, Skywalker began reading out the mission, Kenobi nodding along, directing questions towards the other Jedi or Cody periodically. 

 

 

Cody didn’t really think anything of that moment until about the fourth or fifth he tried to hand General Kenobi anything that needed to be reviewed. Each and every time, Skywalker swooped in and took it, reading it aloud for Kenobi and any of their surrounding men.

Perhaps General Kenobi preferred not having to read the reports himself? Or, and this seemed more likely, Skywalker just wanted the chance to look them over first.

Whatever the reason, Cody gave up attempting to hand General Kenobi any reports while General Skywalker was present. He could take a hint.

After all, there were worse habits for generals to have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex and Cody had served under Jedi before, just never directly, but really, none of the troops ever got over how impressive the Jedi were in battle. They didn’t stand around and gawk like shinies, but between blasting droids they took a few moments to appreciate the sheer power displayed by the generals. 

Of course, both of them also watched for a different reason. The best way to work under the Jedi was to learn their individual styles. Tailoring battle plans to that could save plenty of brothers’ lives.

Unsurprisingly, Skywalker was a “blow it up and then ask questions later” sort of person. Most of his plans started with “I’ll go in” and ended with “and Rex and Cody with their squads come in to clean up the rest of the droids”. 

To be fair, that was mostly how Rex’s plans went as well, so Cody didn’t have much of a problem handling that. Send in some troopers to cover the General’s flanks and a sniper to take out any droids they hadn’t seen and that basically summed up their entire battle plans. At least, whenever General Skywalker was in charge.

Kenobi was, on the other hand, always alongside his squad. He paid attention to both terrain and enemy locations, adjusting their plans to capitalize on them as well as his own abilities and the individual abilities of his troops.

Cody had been so relieved the first time Kenobi drew up battle plans with him. A solid plan and even more solid men would always start a mission out right.

At least, in theory. Technically, his General did stick to the plan, but the man took an extremely loose interpretation.

 

 

Growling, Cody shot another clanker as he scrambled over the rubble of the city currently crumbling around them, trying to track the General’s movements through the smoke and blaster fire.

Grumbling, he imitated Kenobi’s lilt, “We’ll stick to the center, Cody! Stay under cover and we’ll be able to push them back with superior tactics.”

He hauled himself through what was left of a house, muttering to himself as yet another wall collapsed beneath his feet. What Cody had NOT interpreted their plan as was General Kenobi running well ahead of his troops, jumping from rooftop to broken rooftop. At the very least, Cody could still follow the tell-tale blue of the man’s lightsaber.

“This is the first and LAST time I trust what he says at face value”, Cody snarled into a battle droid’s ugly mug, smashing it with the butt of his blaster as he moved on.

All in all, the mission went well with few casualties.

After venting his frustration on the surrounding droids, Cody took it all in stride. Kenobi never went too far ahead and it was incredibly efficient, so the clone adapted. 

Really, he just had to keep an eye on the Jedi and cover him when necessary. 

Some warning would have been nice, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time General Skywalker wasn’t present for Cody to hand a report to, the clone hesitated momentarily. Then, he shrugged. If General Kenobi wanted to read it for himself, the man could always ask. Clearing his throat, Cody began to read aloud, a smile just barely lifting his lips as Kenobi started to nod along. 

Trooper instincts were always right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody and Rex shot through another pair of battle droids, working their way through the thick undergrowth.

“Cody!”

“What?”

“Remind me I hate jungles the next time we get orders for a kriffing planet like this! I’ll request a transfer!”

Grunting as a giant insect thing exploded on him from his blaster fire, Cody yelled back, “Roger, roger!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Cody watched as Rex’s head whipped around to stare at him.

“On second thought,” Rex growled, hacking through a few of the vines in their way, “I’m requesting a transfer anyways.”

Smirking, Cody glanced up to where their generals were, battling the tree-dwelling locals on the giant tree-limbs above them. It was good timing too, or else he would have been hit in the head with General Kenobi’s falling lightsaber. 

At least the blade wasn’t active.

Snatching up the weapon, Cody shouted, “General Kenobi!” before throwing it as hard as he could back up into the trees. He watched it just long enough to see it suddenly jerk left, far out of its natural arc, without any visible reason, then blasted at the three droids struggling through the vines towards he and Rex.

He took grim satisfaction in knowing the seppies were having as much trouble getting through this jungle as they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rex watched as the generals drank their soup without a spoon. It was a rare treat from regulation protein bars and the only noise coming from the surrounding troops was the clinking of metal on metal and the occasional laugh. 

He shrugged, returning to the soup with vigor. 

Maybe Jedi just didn’t use spoons?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody sighed, stooping as he ran in order to grab the lightsaber currently rolling across the rocks. Switching it with a droid popper from his belt and tossing the popper into a cluster of clankers, Cody continued after his general at a steady jog.

He wondered if Rex ever had the same problem, or at least as often as Cody did, with Skywalker losing his lightsaber. Maybe he should just leave one of his ammo clips empty?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hand signs”, General Skywalker whispered.

Cody cocked a brow under his helmet. He’d just made the large, sweeping motion to call attention and they had all been looking his way. At least, he thought they all were.

Skywalker nodded his way, ready for battle plans. Cody nodded back, turning to General Kenobi, hands already working through his thoughts as the droids on the walkway above them kept moving. 

At least they hadn’t been discovered…yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Switch to night vision.”

The cave was surprisingly dry for how close to the waterways they were. Hopefully the lower levels weren’t flooded. A manhunt through water was not what Cody wanted to go through today.

“Anakin, I’ll take point. You guard rear with Rex.”

General Skywalker pivoted, reaching out to lay a hand on Rex’s shoulder, “Got it. Can you sense her, Master?”

“Yes”, Kenobi said, “but her force signature is faint. Ventress must be quite some ways ahead of us.”

The man tilted his head to the side, concentrating, “But she’s not moving quickly. We can catch her.”

Skywalker grinned as they started to move, hand still firmly grasping his commander’s shoulder “Yeah, she probably doesn’t have any night vision, Master.”

Cody shook his head, stepping around something small and skittering as Waxer piped up, “Can Jedi see in the dark?” 

“Nah”, General Skywalker replied, “but you guys can!”

Cody chuckled at that along with his brothers, but he was more interested in watching as General Kenobi side-stepped a stalagmite in front of them, fingers trailing across the stone. Apparently, Kenobi hadn’t shared that trick with the other Jedi yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“General!”, Cody shouted, snapping his blaster into its holster as he jumped onto one of the pirates’ speeders. There were only two, which was perfect. He and Kenobi could leave the pirates stranded and get back to the others at the same time.

He revved the speeder and turned it towards the smoke rising above the plateau. At least he knew which way to go.

Kenobi ran towards him, lightsaber flashing as he deflected blaster bolts. The Jedi reached the second speeder and…cut it in half before jumping onto the back of Cody’s.

“I’ll cover us! Let’s go!”

They shot forward, quickly pulling out of range of the stranded pirates.

Above the rush of wind, Cody faintly heard: “Oh good, it’s on fire.”

Cody grinned beneath his helmet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait”, Cody snapped his head up, squinting at the Jedi in front of him, “what?”

Skywalker paused, eyebrows pulling together in confusion, “Huh? I said we-“

“No, General, I got the plan part”, Cody interrupted, eyes on the rest of the troopers around him, watching the shock spread across their features, “I meant the part where you just said General Kenobi can’t read.”

Skywalker frowned, “Well yeah, you can’t read holos if you can’t see them.”

Cody stared blankly at him for a moment, “General Kenobi is blind.”

Sighing, Skywalker placed his hands on his hips, “Yes. What aren’t you getting here, Cody?”

Rex pulled his helmet off, dropping it to the floor as he threw his hands up, “WHAT? No one told us Kenobi is blind!”

Staring at them, the General looked around the room, eyes widening in understanding, “You all thought he could see?”

“Well”, Rex spluttered, anger and confusion coloring his face, “yes!”

The moment Skywalker started laughing, the door swished open, allowing both General Kenobi and Fives into the room. They both stopped as the room burst into shouts, Rex yelling above them all.

Cody sat down with his head in his hands. 

Trooper instincts were not always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this one went in a vastly different direction than what I thought it would, but here it is. I promised myself to never write Star Wars because I'm already in Star Trek, but here it is. Damn it, Obi-Wan.
> 
> This entirely stemmed from Datpiranha's Blind!Obi-Wan comics on Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through Your Eyes I See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886306) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning)




End file.
